The present invention relates to devices used in the electrolysis of water and, in particular, it concerns a system for the electrolysis of water having rotating disc cathodes and an automated cathode cleaner.
The system of the present invention is particularly well suited for use with a water purification and disinfection system for treating water in a substantially closed circulating water system that uses electrolysis to produce free chlorine and other oxidants such as, but not limited to ozone (O3) and hydrogen peroxide (H2O2), in which all of the water in the system is exposed to the electrolysis process.